Path of Hope
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Monsters, time, battles. something that would dive some mad, but to others is a quest waiting to happen. Teen for blood death, and for Future Phineas thinking Fish was doing something bad with that pot of water, no one get's that one do they? read inside.
1. Starting Fish?

_**I did rush this, because I have the idea for way to long.**_

_**Fish:One day is so long!**_

_**Future Phineas:I AM GOING TO BE IN IT LATER LATER!**_

_**Shut ruining it, now everyone will wait for Future Phineas to be even more dumbeer.**_

* * *

><p><em>A<em>nother morning in the small city of what ever it is, everything was nice. Until.

"Okay that just odd these things look like a nightmare." Phineas said, as he look out a small window. Odd black catish wolfish thing were outside, eating houses up in one bite.

"I mean, I understand things get hungry but." Then to there stock one of the things open the roof off, and look in.

"If this is Fish doing I swear-" Phineas was cut off as the big black thing jump at him, he move to the side as the thing hit some books.

"What-"

"GET DOWN!"

Phineas frozen in stock as the black thing growl at him.

"Why did I brother." The voice said.

The thing move closer to Phineas it three wolf like tails moving side to side to side, TO SIDE.

The another thing move behind Phineas.

"Wait! FISH! What-"

"Don't ask." Fish said.

The thing then try to attack Phineas, only for Fish to push him out of the way. "WHAT THE!" Phineas yelp, as he knock into a wall, The thing growl and back off and jump out the window.

Ferb who happen to be near Fish got up and look at him, stock in his eyes.

"Is there a reason he save me?" Phineas asked.

"Ya, I jump at a monster saving you is not **RANDOM**!"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>andom is an keyword, that means something more is going to happen NENENENENE. Anyways there monster are not normal someone made them, neneneneneenenenenenenene.


	2. Chapter one, REALLY! WHAT AN

"Random? Random much? Really what is the reason?" Phineas asked.

"These monster, they, read the book." Fish said pointing to the bookshelf. Phineas got up _**(Wish I could)**_ From the side of Fish, and walk slowly over to the bookshelf, just in case it was a trap.

"Fish what book?"

"The one on the left."

Phineas grubbed a book from the right. _**(Fish left Phineas right) **_"This book from the future!" Phineas yelp.

"Yes, yes it is! NOW READ IT YOU FOOLISH IDO-BAK- You know what I MEAN!" Fish yell as he wave his arms around.

Phineas look at the book, then he said "Why is there a full page about cheese."

"BECAUSE! Cheese is nice with a side of evil, even so I didn't make up that chapter." Fish said.

Phineas then thought of the only person that could make just a monster, and then he almost knew right away.

"Future me! WHAT THE HACK! OUT OF ALL THE TIMES HE COULD HAVE BEEN DUMB!" Phineas snap.

"Funny thing is, none of them thought to come back to save you." Fish said.

"So not just dumb. They knew their monster ended up here."

"Ya, we can go to the future, but you need to pick me up first." Fish said.

"WHAT! Why can the name of myself _**(People should know this one) **_would I pick you up."

"Can't move."

"Your not Fana!"

"So! That thing bite me! Read up on what happens to ghost!" Fish said, pointing at the book in Phineas hand.

"HAHAHAHA That the best thing ever!" Phineas said, as he fall onto the floor.

"No! Think if it bitten you, read the human part now!" Fish snap.

"Holy Poo! Now I get why you save me, but why wouldn't you want me to be like that?" Phineas asked.

"You, Evil, without being under my power, you would have kill me, ONCE MORE!" Fish snapped.

"Wait did Ferb get attack!" Phineas asked. Fish use his hands to walk over to Phineas.

"Nope." Ferb said, as he walk over.

"Pick me up!" Fish yell.

_**HEHE Like how I didn't say what Phineas found out about? Will if you can add two and add together then you should be able to fine it out. He also cant walk poor Fish, your like me. No that was plan before my leg got some-what bocken.**_ I know posting this late, resting a bit and stuff.


	3. Chapter Two Future, future, future?

Phineas roll his eyes, and pick him up. "So master, I know everything how to we get to the future?" Phineas asked.

"We go left at du-YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Fish snapped.

"Now you can't say bad things to me! HAHAHAHA THIS IS GREAT!" Phineas said.

"Should you make fun of Fish like that?" Ferb asked.

"Read the book." Phineas said, holding the book up. Ferb eyes widen and then he look at Fish with a smile on his face.

"It not that funny!" Fish yell.

"Fish is becoming good, Fish is becoming good." Ferb said.

"SHUT UP!" Fish snap.

"Oh Fish think of the bight side. Wait for you there is none! HAHAHAHA" Phineas said.

"SHUT UP YOU ROAR!" Fish yelp.

"Fish you can't hurt are harm anyone now." Phineas said. Fish then hold up his claw, and it aim it at Phineas neck.

"Try me!" Fish growl.

"Don't worry Fish you'll be good soon." Phineas joke.

"Worry, what there to worry about. _Beside flash backs of my human life, I wouldn't be the less bit scare._" Fish said.

"Oh Fish poor little fishes, Thinks he not **scare** of **ANYTHING**." Phineas said.

"I AM NOT WORRY! I don't get scare, ghost can't. **Right**?" He asked himself.

"Fish, Fish, Fish we all get scare."

"You should have **MOVE** when I told you!" Fish snap.

Phineas sigh, "Fish you can't blame me for this."

"I can, and I will! Now shouldn't we get to the future are something?" Fish asked.

"Ya, I didn't have anything else on my to-do list!"

"Okay brother now you gone too far."

"I'll open the teleport to the future, but there no safe bet we'll get there. Don't forget my power are off of evil" Fish said.

"No safe bet ha?" Phineas said, Phineas look at Ferb and said, "Ferb should we?" He asked. Ferb thought for a bit.

"Will its dead will trying are dieing for doing nothing. I take the last one." Ferb said, Joke-fully.

"Ferb! There no time for jokes!" Phineas said.

"Yet you were joking early, I go with the first one." Ferb said.

"Okay, I'll try." Fish said. Phineas and Ferb gasped as the room started to flash.

"Hey it really was you who sent us to the future." Phineas said.

"Just as smart as his future self." Fish joke.

"Th-HEY!" Phineas snap. After a bit the full room faded out of sight. Fish then gasp, and his eyes change to black.

"Oh no, not good." Phineas said. "SNAP OUT OF IT! This is the only time we need you." Phineas said, hitting Fish head. Fish eyes then grow back to red. And the future faded in. Then Fish back out.

"Wow, you think he's okay right?" Phineas asked. Fish sat in Phineas arms his eyes close.

"He's dead Phineas, I think he'll be fine." Ferb said.

_**And yes for people who couldn't put two and two together you found out, what they read. And why Fish is really losing his powers. **_


	4. Chapter Three Shadows and Fight

"So where to you think the future us is now?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

"You? Doing something pointless."

"HEY!" A voice said, Phineas and Ferb loon behind them to see Future Phineas. "I AM NOT DOING SOMETHING POINTLESS!" He snap. Then Future Phineas eyes widen. "What the hack are you doing with Fish!" He said, pointing at Fish.

"Fish sent us here." Phineas said.

"Ya and why are you here? STEALING MY CHEESE!" the Future Phineas said, hiding some cheese behind his back.

"What?" Phineas asked. "No, your 'So call monsters' are ruining the past." Phineas said.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" the Future Phineas asked.

"NO! It's a bad thing, and I say it really slow. Bbbbaaadddd." Phineas said.

"I thought it was a good thing. Look at that you really do learn something new everyday." the Future Phineas said.

"Hey, wait a sec, where Future Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Will he almost fall to his doom, so I think he's mad, at me, no real reason."

"What did you do?" Phineas asked.

"hey, he didn't die." the Future Phineas said.

"Diiiid, I get us to. The. Fuuuuuuuuuuuu." Fish asked, as he slowly open his eyes.

"No we are not in the fuuuuuuuuu." the Future Phineas said.

"Yes, you got as to the future. Future me shut up." Phineas snap.

"Hey! He's the one who said FUUUUUU! Gosh, yell at me will ya." the Future Phineas said.

"Wow, I feel really week." Fish said.

"Monday-"

"Shut up! By the look of what happen you use up all your powers." Phineas said.

"Can I cook him." 

"All at once? I thought I couldn't." Fish said.

"Hello! Future Phineas here."

"Look like you did and now we're trap in the future until we fine Future Ferb."

"Blah blah blah, I'm younger and so much better."

"Why isn't he with that du." Fish said pointing at Future Phineas.

"Because." Phineas said.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"Shut up Future me!" Phineas said.

"No!"

"That guy as just as bad as the people I knew when I was a live." Fish said.

"You were a live?" the Future Phineas asked.

"Yes! I also die really young, want it to happen to you?" Fish asked.

"HEY! I AM NOT YOUNG! Wait a sec, you trick me didn't you." Future Phineas said.

"How young were you?" Phineas asked. Fish eyes then widen.

"Young, I AM NOT SAYING MORE!" Fish said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Eat some dinner?" Phineas joke.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Fish snap, pulling himself out of Phineas arms, and landing on the ground. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. _He thought as he claw his way slowly away from Phineas.

"hey!" Phineas said, following him. "You can't run away." Phineas said, picking him back up. "Really, stop hiding how old you are." Phineas said.

"Ten." He said.

"Really? You said you where young but I thought 15 like the writer of this story." Phineas said.

"I am ten, I die at that age." Fish said.

"So what is with that outfit that always on-"

"Die in it." Fish said.

"Oh..." Phineas said.

"NOW! SHUT UP!" Fish said. _Blah blah, keep asking about my past. _

"You can't tell my brother to shut up!" Ferb said.

"It's fine Ferb, I should have stop anyways." Phineas said.

"Oh, so your just letting the ghost get away with being mean to you?" Ferb asked.

"Cool it Ferb." Phineas said.

"It funny how before you would have hurt him." Ferb said.

"I said-"

"A live people, SHUT UP!" Fish snap. "Did you all hear that?" He asked.

"I only hear these two big mouths." Future Phineas said.

"We are being watch. By other ghost." Fish said.

"Wait I thought there was only you and mom and dad." Phineas said.

"No, there more. And their close." Fish said.

"Wait a sec, who are they?" Phineas asked.

"I don't have the power to tell." Fish said. Tree near by started to move.

"Can you at less tell me if we-"

"We can't run to many." Fish said.

"Good thing I bring my cheese knife." Future Phineas said, grubbing a cheese knife from his pocket.

"Anymore?" Fish asked.

"No."

"Should have seen that coming." Fish said.

Then shadows started to jump out of the trees.

"Wow there is a lot." Phineas said.

"Down!" Fish said.

"What?"

"Do as I said, EVERYONE DOWN!" Everyone beside Future Phineas quickly lay themselves on the ground. Future Phineas hit one of the shadows as it move close to him.

"One for being an shadow." He said. "Two for being an ghost." He said, hitting hard. "And five for being mean." he said, hitting once more.

"I hate this." 

"Now what Fish?" Phineas asked.

"Um..." Fish said, as he black out.

"No, not now." Phineas said.

"Look like I'm the hero." Future Phineas said. "Everyone get close to me." He said.

Phineas and Ferb walk over to the Future Phineas.

"Future me, why is Fish blacking out?" Phineas asked.

"He's becoming good right?"

"Wait how did-"

"He can't use his powers because they are off evil, and he's trying to use them, with that he blacking out." Future Phineas said.

"Wait, how did you become super smart." Phineas asked.

"Oh, I become smart when in danger." He said.

"Great, that helps right now a lot!" Phineas said. All the ghost, in there shadow from look at the four, and smile.

"Kill them!" They all said at the same time.

_**Yes this is call a ghost pack. Ghost pack= Pack of evil ghost, and yes if Fish keeps using the powers that come with being an ghost he'll black out. Ne-ne-ne. Don't you love how I hate them so much, and yes Ferb did snap for a bit there. Sorry if anyone is too OCC I know Fish is big time, but that's because he needs to be good in this story.**_


	5. Chapter Four Dreams and Bad Luck

Future Phineas hold the cheese knife at his side as he watch the ghost pack, waiting for the first move.

Fish keep on saying somethings that didn't seem like English in his sleep.

Phineas keep his eyes on the ghost as will.

Ferb just stand there.

"What are they waiting for?" Phineas asked. The pack of ghost watch them. There eyes where widen the only thing you could see in there shadow form.

"They see Fish, and because he's a ghost they are wondering why he's with us." Future Phineas said.

"Wow, if only you talk this smart not in danger." Phineas said. The pack of ghost started to talk to each other one at a time, thinking of to move or not. Then one spoke up,

"If that ghost is with the human, it as human as one of them."

"That means we go into fight?" 

"Now wait a sec what if these human steal the ghost."

"He would have fight back."

"True,True. Okay get ready for a fight."

The ghost in shadow form then set themselves up in a line spinning around Phineas,Ferb,Future Phineas and Fish.

"Shit." Future Phineas said.

"Poo." Phineas said.

"Claw claw! BITE BITE!"

"EAT EAT COOK COOK!"

"IT A REALLY BAD BATTLE CRY WE KNOW."

"BUT DIE! AND YOU'LL WISH YOU HAVE NEVER HEAR IT."

"I'm wishing that now." Future Phineas said.

The line then slowly started to close in. Future Phineas started to panic. "WHAT DO WE DO!" He said.

"Use the knife!" Phineas said, pointing to the knife.

"ERLADJLAER." Fish said, in his sleep.

The line of ghost move closer and closer. Phineas knowing his future self was unable to do anything try to wake Fish. "Ferb do you know how to wake a ghost up?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, waking him up is not going to help." Ferb said.

The line then move closer. "Um..let's see, it him a wake and maybe being able to use his powers, are us dieing to them." Phineas said.

"Kiss him?"

"FERB!" Phineas said.

"Hit his head a few times, but now hard." Ferb said. Phineas drop Fish on the ground, and hit his head a few times.

"No help!" Phineas said.

"You could always-"

"FERB!"

"Fine, I can't recall what was in the future books, but a way to wake him up is to stock him." Ferb said.

"Your ugly, You didn't take over Future Phineas mind. Your mom never love you." That when Fish eye fly open.

"Wha?" Fish asked.

"Use your powers and save us!" Phineas said.

"Um, what one? I mean I don't have the power to do anything useful." Fish said.

"DO SOMETHING!" Phineas snap.

"Teleport?" Fish asked. Phineas,Ferb,Future Phineas and Fish started to grow in an odd dark white light, then they faded in to a woods. "Wow that work?" Fish asked.

Phineas sigh, "Will we are now lost in the woods but beside that it better then being the ghost fight."

"I didn't even know I could teleport." Fish said.

"so Fish could you teleport us to I don't know. A CITY!" the Future Phineas said.

"Even so that would be cool, I don't have the power." Fish said.

"So if we are lost in the woods and it almost night time, so why don't we make a camp." Phineas said.

"I am not using my powers." Fish said.

"What if I ask?" Phineas said.

"no."

"please?"

"I Can't." Fish said.

"Will then we will be sleeping with the wolves." Phineas said.

"FINE! But I am not an toy, du" Fish said.

Then out of nowhere's camping stuff fall from the sky. "thanks." Phineas said.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" Fish snap.

_**F**_

The sun rise up and the dark woods now was full of light. The small house like thing made out of wood soon became full of light. "Guys it morning." Phineas said, he look over to see to his stock that Fish was up, looking into a pot of water. "Fish what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Bad dream." He said.

"Bad dream? I didn't know ghost could dream." Phineas said.

"We can't, but I can now." Fish said.

"Wait, you remember something didn't you!" Phineas said.

"Yes." Fish said in a high voice.

"Wow, your life much have been-" Phineas stop when he notice Fish looking at him with a somewhat sad face. "Sorry." Phineas said.

"Now when you said I was worry, I was. About the past, not the future." Fish said.

"Why wouldn't you want to recall you past?" Phineas asked.

"I Knew of my past, all a long, but you don't worry of re-living it ever night unless your good. That why there is no good ghost, and the one who are had a good life." Fish said.

"I get what you mean, should I wake the others?" Phineas asked.

"Sure what-ever." Fish said.

"Me Future, and Ferb it's morning." Phineas said. Fish look away and back in the pot of water.

"We get it! Your not an clock." Future Phineas said, as he jump out of an small wooden bed. Ferb also jump out of his.

"Everyone a wake?" Fish asked.

"What was Fish doing last night? I mean he has a pot of water." Future Phineas said.

"Sleeping, I only made the pot of water this morning." Fish said, holding his hand up.

"Fish, I know you like to look into that pot of water, but we have to get going." Phineas said, as he walk over to him.

"Fine." Fish said, as Phineas pick him up.

The wooden house then faded away.

"So, anyone know where we are?" Future Phineas asked.

"Fish?" Phineas asked.

"NO! I don't okay?" He asked.

"Fish doesn't." Phineas said.

"So no one knows? Great there only ten of us lost in the woods." Future Phineas said.

"Um there less then ten of us."

"50?"

"Nope"

"Two?"

"Closer."

"I bet we will never know." Future Phineas said.

"There four of us." Fish said.

"How would you know?" Future Phineas asked.

"Because I know math." Fish said.

"Maybe,maybe." Future Phineas said.

"There no way that you." Fish said to Phineas, stocking him.

"What?" Phineas asked in stock.

"I mean your at less more smart then he is." Fish said.

"HAHA! Fish just said his first full good thing." Phineas said.

"Fish is becoming good, Fish is becoming good." Ferb said once more.

"YOU GUYS THAT NOT A GOOD THING!" Future Phineas said.

"Ha?" Fish, Phineas and Ferb asked.

"Fish lost some of his powers, soon he will have to take power from something else." Future Phineas said.

"Whoa-what-the-wait?" Phineas asked.

"Your feeling week younger me?" Future Phineas asked.

"No, not really." Phineas said.

"Just wait then." He said. Fish seem to widen his eyes more and more when Future Phineas talk.

* * *

>"You know I have a feeling Future me is going to take the place of Fish in this story." Phineas said.<p><p>

_**Because I'm bored I been wiring five pages a chapter and that's a lot for me so the story is a lot longer and gets update faster. Happy now? And Fish is slowly becoming good, he will be before the end of the story.**_

_**Fish:LIE! I AM NOT GOOD! I AM EVVVIIILLLL.**_

_**Fish get out.**_

_**Fish:ME, Don't want TO.**_


	6. Chapter Five There Someone We Know

_**Okay so this chapter is short but I am getting sleeply I was up until 12ish and woke up at 6ish, so ya not a good night sleep.**_

* * *

><p>-A long walk later-<p>

"Really so what did happen to Future Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Oh he's fine he's fine, for at less 10 more sec." Future Phineas said. Phineas eyes widen.

"Wait where is he?" Phineas asked.

"In a house, and the roof about to fall." Future Phineas said.

"He's Insane." Fish said.

Future Phineas then walk over to a house at the end of the woods and open the door.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I told you I would be back."

"Six hours later!" the Future Ferb said. Then Future Ferb look at Phineas and his eyes widen. "Why is Fish with you?" Future Ferb asked.

"He sent us here, when your monster and stuff." Phineas said.

"Are you sleepily?" Future Phineas asked, worry.

"Ya, in fact I am." Phineas said.

"I knew it, Fish is taking away power from you. You like an...Um..A light. No that's not right." Future Phineas said.

"A plug?" Fish asked.

"Yes, yes a plug to a laptop." Future Phineas said.

"Fish got bitten? Not another one." Future Ferb said.

"Ya he did, the monster bite him, and for some odd reason he save my life." Phineas said.

"Save your life?" Future Ferb asked.

"You hear him right." Fish said.

"Ya now he using your as a plug." Future Ferb said. Phineas then pass out, dropping Fish near him.

"Whoa, someone black out, and it wasn't me. I wonder what happens if I poke him." Fish said. "Poke,poke,poke." Fish said as he poke Phineas.

"So who wants to pick him up?" Future Ferb asked.

* * *

><p>"NOT US!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So ya Phineas is going to pass out are black out a lot more. Fun Fun FUN<strong>_


	7. Chapter Six What's up with that

_**So another chapter lols it all I can do is wirte and draw and play games on my laptop. yup so bored. lols you may also notice as the story goes on Phineas talks to Fish more and more, are they becoming friends? Can't tell ya.**_

* * *

><p>Phineas open his eyes to find he was taken to the Future Ferb house. "Had not been here for a long time." He said.<p>

"About time you a wake! My brother made me look after you ever hour, he said I wasn't as smart when it came to building a time thing." Future Phineas said.

"Why to you seem so upset lately?" Phineas asked.

"Let's see I fail with the monster and I fail with fixing the top of the house, and I just fail." Future Phineas said

"Gro. Gra." Fish said, as he claw his way over.

"I got to ask, when didn't anyone else pick up Fish?" Phineas asked.

"Oh they didn't GRO Want their power GRA taken away." Fish said.

"Wait? You steal my power?" Phineas asked.

"For once I didn't mean do." Fish said.

"How come I don't recall that?"

"You pass out." Future Phineas said.

"I...Did?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, when I be smart the younger me acts like an dumb person." Future Phineas said, half to himself.

"You know I just recall this, Future Ferb said someone else was bitten, who was it?" Phineas asked.

"Odd I don't think anyone else was, maybe my brother knows something I don't-"

"That's a stock, not."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing Future Me."

"As I was saying my brother much know something I don't about the monsters." Future Phineas said.

"Maybe he got bitten?" Fish asked.

"No, doesn't seem that way." F-Phineas said.

"Maybe it was you?" Fish said, point at him.

"Oh please, I think I would know if I was bitten." Future Phineas said.

"I think you have a good point for once Fish." Phineas said. "Something not right about him, but what?" Phineas asked.

_**F**_

Phineas walk outside where Future Ferb was almost done the time what-ever. It look a lot like the one they use when they went back in time.

"GROWL! I can't get the red to the blue to the green." Future Ferb said.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Phineas asked as he look at the wires.

"Not from what the book says." Future Ferb said.

"Okay, did you have someone to help you to this step?" Phineas asked.

"Ya, I did but she went home." Future Ferb said.

"I think it goes green to blue, blue to red." Phineas said, Future Ferb hook it up the way he said. Then the top of the thing where a light was started to grow.

"Now to the-"

"BROTHER I'M SICK OF YOU!" Future Phineas said, as he walk got of the house.

"Phineas! Can you stop, I need to-"

"YOU NEED TO STOP BUILDING WITH OUT ME!" Future Phineas snap.

"Phineas, I have to make it fast! And you going to you dumb mind ever few secs would have been no help." Future Ferb said.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT TIME THING! NO ONE USING IT!"

"Brother! Stop!" Future Ferb said.

"STOP WHAT?"

"Your acting like you under Fish power once more, cool it." Future Ferb said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT NO! YOU MAY THINK I'M DUMB! BUT I KNOW I'M AS SMART AS I WAS BEFORE!" Future Phineas snap.

"Why is he acting like this?" Phineas asked.

"I was a little too hard on him." Future Ferb said.

"A LITTLE! A LITTLE!" Future Phineas said.

"Brother please! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said these things."

"**** YOU!" Future Phineas said, as he storm off.

"Wow, what did you say to him?" Phineas asked.

"His building was useless."

"What? Okay that was crossing the line." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm going to ask, in other chapter after this should I talk back to the reviews? I know I pm when I read a review but should I put it here like<strong>

**Review-name-commet back**

**Should I?**


	8. Chapter Seven It's almost time

_**Sirry if the chapters are short now but my head hurts and fr some reason my mo wob't give me pain killers. so onto the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"Sigh, we should go looking for him." Future Ferb said.<p>

"But the past." Phineas said.

"I think it can wait, the time thing can send you back early." Future Ferb said.

"Okay." Phineas said.

**F**

After a long look around the city, Future Ferb pick to look in the near by woods.

"He couldn't had gone-"

"What was that?" Phineas asked.

"Oh ya, right nice. Should have left someone at home-"

"Wait what?"

"Don't ask just go."

**F**

Phineas,Ferb,Fish, and Future Ferb ran into the backyard. Future Ferb eyes widen when he found the thing he made smash.

"Now that crossing the line." Phineas said.

Future Phineas got himself up and walk over to Future Ferb. "Look now your building is useless. Ha!" He said, pointing to the smash up time thing.

"YOU! ROAR!" Future Ferb said. "I'M SICK OF THIS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY YOU STARTED THIS BULLSHIT! BUT WHAT EVER REASON YOU DID YOU REALLY ARE INSANE NOW." Future Ferb said.

"You can't call me that, because your the insane one." Future Phineas said, pointing at him.

"Who has a cheese knife in their pocket? You!"

"Ya but you have a sword! See ha, I was right."

"Will you got yourself a other perry."

"So? Perry JR can kick you butt!"

"Your insane!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"STOP IT!" Phineas yell. Future Phineas and Future Ferb look at him.

"WHAT!" They yell.

"Why fight? There is no point." Phineas said.

"I think they both had petty good points." Fish said.

"Phineas, are my time-zone Phineas can you at less stop so we can sent these two I mean three back?" Future Ferb asked.

"Fine."

"I'm going to have to take him to the DR later." Future Ferb said to Phineas.

"I un-" Phineas said, before falling on the ground.

"I so didn't mean to do that." Fish said. "Oh Shit Oh Shit." Fish said as he move himself closer to Phineas.

"My brother keeps blacking out." Ferb said, a bit worry.

"Fish is taking power from him, he going to do that a lot." Future Ferb said.

"You know I'm sleepily too." Fish said. He lay down beside Phineas _**(Gosh this part so hard to write)**_ and roll into a ball.

"I got to say, that is cute." Future Phineas said.

"Come on Phineas, let's fix the time thing and build some swords." Future Ferb said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now some people only two wanted me to talk back to the review jere. and I iwwll but frist to the want the swearing remove? Like there is a clean copy to people want the clean copy are to they not mind this?<strong>_

_**Now reviews there only two on the new chapter and only one has anything to do with it.**_

_**WordNerb93- I am to lazy to wirte down what you said, but ya how to you like futuure Phineas in this chatper?**_

_**that's all there is a other review but nothing to do with the chapter, I do know the autor note has alot of miss=spells but my head hurts and I'm starting to feel sick, I think I need air.**_


	9. Chapter 8 We are bone

_**okay so I post this without the note opps what anyways chapter**_

* * *

><p>Phineas a woke the next morning, still being in the backyard. "they left me out here all night?" He asked himself.<p>

"Will they are fixing your stuff." Fish said.

"How long where you there?" Phineas asked.

"I can't walk by myself so I just sleep beside you." Fish said.

"Fish, just to ask when this is all over are you going back to evil?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, being good or evil is not up to the ghost, it up to the way they die." Fish said.

"How come it works like that?" Phineas asked.

"Because it does, let's say you have a bad life, and die unhappy you would be something evil even if it wasn't you who pick it, and if you have a good live and die happy you would be a good ghost, that as everyone knows is rare." Fish said.

"So right now your rare?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, but it's not a good thing being change to good, as you know my power is off evil, and I need my powers to be alive, are as alive as I am, and if I don't have them I use someone else, in other words you." Fish said.

"I don't get how the bite can change something so much."

"It the fangs to the things. It poke me in the heart."

"You have-"

"Yes I do." Fish said.

"So the fangs went into your heart and made you good, I just don't get it."

"It easy to get, the fangs have a mind changer it make you A) Good B) bad."

"What happens if you get-"

"I go to hell." Fish said.

"You know that the meanest thing you said all week." Phineas said.

"It's true so, the only way to maybe change me back is to go to the lake of What it do ya, but if you do you have to pay, it could be a live, money, anything. It something you don't want to lose are happen." Fish said.

"So are you going to go there? After the fact?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know what I would lose, it more likely would just change me good once more, or-"

"Guys the time thing is fix." the Future Ferb said.

"Do I come to the past with you?" Fish asked.

"Will we need the help, plus you can't walk, we'll sent you back after the fact." Phineas said.

"What's taking you brother so long?" Future Ferb asked.

"It taking him as long as it take you to wake up." Future Phineas said.

"OH! COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOP!" Future Ferb snap.

"How can I stop? When you give me so many reasons to keep on going. He-he." F-Phineas said.

Phineas came out side with Fish in his arms and walk over to Ferb.

"We made three swords." Future Ferb said.

"He means I made three swords." Future Phineas said, as he push his brother over.

"COME ON!"

"So what to we do with them?"

"I think we fight the monsters." Fish said.

"Ya, that it now get going bye bye." Future Phineas said.

"Wait future me why do you want us to go so fast."

"Look at the time, your past is more likely gone." Future Phineas said faking to look at a watch on his arm.

"When I get back I'll see what he been up too." Fish said. The what ever it call came up and Phineas,Ferb and Fish jump in.

"Now then, I HATE YOU, AND ALL YOU DO!" Future Phineas snap.

"Wait til I tell Isabella how you been acting." Future Ferb said, as he walk inside. Future Phineas eyes widen and he also ran inside.

"Wait don't!" Future Phineas said.

**F**

The light faded away as Phineas, Fish and Ferb where teleported back to the city. Right away three of the monster jump out. They growl and kiss at them.

"Hit right, aim left." Fish said.

"Ha?" Phineas asked.

"You aim to the left so they think you are going there, but you'll hit to your right." Fish said.

"Oh." Phineas said as he hold the sword to his side.

The monster roar, and line up, then let there claws out though their paws. Fish watch now with fear in his eyes. Phineas try his best not to get scare. And Ferb just stand there. The wind of the battle flew up, and the monster jump up, Phineas jump to the side, and did what Fish said.

The monster cry in pain as it fall to the ground, dead. "new ghost?" Fish asked. Another monster came up and smash into Phineas knocking him to the ground. "Phineas?" Fish asked.

The monster the same one that smash into Phineas, walk close. "Het is tijd om de jongen te doden." The monster said.

"Phineas, good time to wake up." Fish said.

"De Fish zullen een goed diner" the monster said.

"Your...Going...TO EAT ME?" Fish asked.

"U kunt ons begrijpen?" The monster asked.

"Yes, I can. Please I BAG YOU! Don't hurt me." Fish said.

"haha we zijn niet gek. eet hem." The monster said.

"No, don't eat it. SOMEONE HELP!" Fish yell as the monster got close.

"U veel sterven" The monster said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways I'll talk back to the reviews next time K?<strong>_


	10. Chapter Nine A small walk though town

_**so this chapter was hard to wirte and just so you know there is more then one lake with the name what it do ya, I'm lazy with names so I reuse names a lot, even if you hear it somewhere else because knowing me it's going to come up a lot it's more likey not the same one.**_

* * *

><p>Fish move closer to a knock out Phineas as the three monster came closer. "Please...I'm week and you don't want to eat something as week as me." Fish said.<p>

The three monster look at each other then at Fish. They then smile. "het kind heeft gelijk. Phineas zou beter zijn om te eten." one of the monster said.

"What? Um he's just as week don't want to eat him." Fish said. The monster look at each other.

"Een spook is de zorg voor een mens? Zijn ziekte." The monster said.

"Maybe so! But I don't care right now! Don't hurt us!" Fish cry out.

"hij is nutteloos. maar de jongen, is Phineas gaat om goed te zijn voor het diner" The monster said.

"Eek!" Fish said.

"OMG Phineas!" A voice said, Fish watch as Isabella ran in. "Did these monster do it? Are was it you?" Isabella half asked.

"Who cares! These monsters are after us!" Fish said. The monsters just eye Fish.

"Don't you have powers?" Isabella asked.

"No! I lost them!" Fish said.

"Give me your sword!" Isabella said. Fish toss the sword over to Isabella. "Just watch Phineas, even so I really don't trust you." Isabella said. The monster roar when they notice they where going back into fight.

"Um, are you sure I should watch him, I mean if a monster comes I'll just you know-"

"Fish shut up!" Isabella said.

"HEY! You can't tell me to shut up!" Fish snap.

"Much better." Isabella said. The monster growl and jump at Isabella.

"What?" Fish said. "Will...she...dead." He said. Then the monster were blow back when Isabella hit them with the sword. "Oh I was wrong." Fish said. They hissed, and jump back at her only for them to be blow away once more.

Phineas eyes slowly open, "What happen?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend kicks butt."

"What?"

"Isabella fighting." Fish said, pointing at the monsters.

Soon all the three of the monster body's lay unmoving. "Phineas your a wake." Isabella said, as she rush over to him.

"Wheres Ferb?" He asked.

"I just notice that." Fish said.

Then something jump from underground. "I have no clue how I got there." Ferb said.

"There he is." Fish said.

"Please tell me that the last of them." Phineas said.

"Sorry Phi' there is a lot more, in fact there all at lake Whats it do ya." Isabella said. Fish eyes widen when he hear the last part.

"So we are going there." Phineas said. "come on Fish." Phineas said. As he pick up Fish.

"Can't Fish fly?" Isabella asked.

"No he's powerless." Phineas said.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"yes, now let's get going." Phineas said. Phineas started to walk but then stop "Wait where is this lake anyways?" Phineas asked.

"Phi' I know." Isabella said.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"Wolves of all kind show your powers to be change into are kind." One of the monster spoke. Ten wolves look at each other then went into fight.

"Master monster this is an great Idea, and these kids are getting closer to the lake." Another monster said.

"Once they are there, Goodbye so long, we sent the wolves that live after them."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Fish sitting in Phineas arms look at the small trees as they past. "Why are they so small?" He asked.

"Because Fish in this woods they don't get as much water." Phineas said.

"I thought it always rain."

"Not here in the past, maybe in the future it rains a lot more." Phineas said.

"You know Phineas, when you talk to Fish it's like your taking to a friend, Don't forget he'll became evil once more." Isabella said.

"I didn't forget." Phineas said.

"Now you two get over here then, your way more slower then the rest of us." Isabella said. Phineas sigh and ran over to Isabella.

"Can't help if I'm slow." Phineas said.

"Oh yes you can." Isabella said.

The woods then came to a end and a small lake was seen, then out of nowhere's a pack of monsters jump out.

"That it, Phineas get me into the lake." Fish said pointing to the lake.

"What?"

"I am to scare as good, you need me to be evil." Fish said.

"But I can't trust you then."

"Phineas! I won't forget!" Fish said.

"Fine. Isabella Ferb hold back the monsters as long as you can." Phineas said.

"But Phineas! He's just using you." Isabella said.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Phineas said, as he ran off.

"That fool." Isabella said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>aww Phineas and Fish friendship, fun fun, but what will happen once Fish does change back? Next chapter, nenene.<strong>_

_**and Reviews for the last two chapters**_

_**iheartphinabella05 aka Marissa- your the only one at this time to review that's a stock, no one notice that chapters? And if you like Fish and Phineas friendship then you like this chapter, but you better not make them friends in are story just because of this one. Lolz. **_

_**and that's all.**_


	11. Chapter Ten No More Mr Nice Guy

_**It's done! Ya last chapter, I know there is a miss-take with the numbers of monster alot. sorry for that.**_

* * *

><p>Phineas made his way to the lake, lucky for him the monsters didn't see him pass them. "Okay Fish get it."<p>

"You know now that I think of it I don't want to get it, I know that so OCC of me to say but-"

"JUST GET!" Phineas snap. Fish eyes widen and he slowly move himself closer to the small lake. "Fish the monster seen us!" Phineas said, Fish look over to see four monster things and a big woof looking down at Phineas.

"is het tijd om de jongen te doden!" The monsters growl, as they move closer to Phineas.

"If your going to jump, now would be a good time." Phineas said.

Fish sigh and jump into the water. "Die! U stomme ezel kid!" The monster said to Phineas.

"Okay, I got to say this, I got so far and try so hard but in the end. I'm going to die." Phineas said.

"Get!" A voice said. Phineas look behind him to see Fish.

"Fish?"

"What? You thought I was going to fly away, didn't you?" Fish asked.

"A little-"

"Your an idiot." Fish said.

"hij onder zo vriendelijk van geest dingen, maar nu is hij echt een vriend met dat kind" A monster said.

"zip zip." Fish said. The monsters then cry out in pain, and fall to the ground, dead. "Easy." Fish said.

"Zip zip? What's that?" Phineas asked.

"You want me to use it on you?"

"No!"

"Then don't ask." Fish said. Then two more monsters came up. Their eyes full with rage. "Oh please, don't tell me you-" Fish said, before falling down.

"Fish? How come you just fall down."

"I told you, the lake doesn't do what, eek, it should do. I need to be full evil, it only made me a tiny bit evil." Fish said.

"So we are going to die."

"And I am going to hell." Fish said.

"u, diner, nu, we eten. net als de koningen" the monsters said.

"It useless." Fish said.

"The only thing useless is the word useless." Phineas said.

"ha?" Fish asked.

Phineas then grubbed his building tools from his pocket. "I didn't build in about a week, and you don't like me when I didn't build in a long time." Phineas said. The monsters look at each other.

"Didn't you hear me? It's useless!" Fish said.

"Nothing is useless." Phineas said. Phineas then toss one of the building things at the monsters knocking one to the ground.

"Wouldn't it be better do you know build."

"No time." Phineas said, as he toss another tool, knocking out the other monsters.

"Phineas." Isabella said. "I think we got them all."

"Okay Isabella. We will be right there." Phineas said.

"Before you ask, I can fly." Fish said as he flew somewhat into the air.

"Good I was sick of having my power taken away." Phineas joke.

Phineas walk down the hill side as Fish fellow. "Phineas now that the monster are gone I think your little friend should go back to his time." Isabella said.

"I'm petty sure he wants to be in his time."

"I really do miss the rain." Fish said.

"So Fish, what are you going to do now."

"For now? I'll try to take over a pizza shop, everyone loves pizza, then from there out I'll see what I can do. But the next time we meet we won't be friends." Fish said, as he slowly faded away.

"So Isabella how long were we gone?" Phineas asked.

"Only a few hours, but both ways I think we should get home."

**Meanwhile...**

In a small woods something is seen. But it do dark to make out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>and that end it, and what ever was in the woods is going to unknown for a long time. Ya Fish Pizza Shop the best place to go eat a pizza and not live yum yum. XD anyways let's see the reviews for the chapter that shouldn't be a lot.<strong>_

_**iheartphinabella05- once more only review at this time. Good thing your not going to make him good in our storys. I don't know but had you seen the episode where Phineas and Ferb are babys? Now that episode is cute, it only air in canada where I am I hear. and beside that how did you like the end? **_

_**Will that's all, I have no other Ideas, and plan to rewirte a story you remumber love and hate right? The story that really didn't work as plan, where Phineas and Isabella where hit by that love inator thing, Phineas falls in love and Isabella doesn't? Ya it didn't work out so it going to be re-wirte and fix and everything. you may have seen the cancalled storys Brotherhood and dearth of a hero was it? Their cancalled and won't come back, because like future Phineas change from the older one so Dearth of hero was remove.**_

_**Brotherhood keeps getting dumber each rewirte of the same chapter.**_

Ya that's all. I Am out.

Fish:I HATE THIS STORY SO MUCH!

Future Phineas:I wasn't even in half of it.

I am out now.


End file.
